Cutting units may be designed in the form of a so-called tape cutter, which are characterized by a high degree of flexibility in adapting to the ground contour of an area to be worked. This is achieved by relinquishing a rigid cutting table, which is customarily used in grain cutting machines. One type of tape cutter has side portions that include at least one continuously rotating mechanically driven conveyor belt, which is supported by a plurality of support arms of the respective side portion pivoted about an axis of rotation. Other well-known tape cutters include rigid side portions and knife bars. The respective conveyor belts transport crops harvested by the knife bar in lateral direction, i.e., transverse to the longitudinal axis of the cutting unit, to the center section. The center section includes at least one conveying system conveying transverse to the transport direction of the conveyor belts. The conveying system accepts and redirects the crops conveyed laterally. Through an opening in the area of the center section provided in the base frame, the crops are removed and transferred for further processing to a harvester, which supports the cutting unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,166 B2 discloses a generic cutting unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,166 B2 describes a cutting unit, which includes a center section arranged on a base frame and at least two side portions adjoining the center section. A knife bar, extending basically over the entire width of the cutting unit, is used for harvesting crops. Behind the knife bar, a conveyor is arranged on the respective side portion, which conveyor transports the crops cut by the knife bar laterally in the direction of the center section. The center section includes a conveying system, which conveys transverse to the transport direction of the conveyor and which is designed in the form of a continuously rotating conveyor belt. In transport or conveying direction, the surface of the conveyor belt is provided with a plurality of bands arranged in pairs one after another. In transport direction of the conveyor belt, the respectively adjoining bands are slightly inclined. They are arranged in such a way that the outer ends of the bands facing the outer edge of the conveyor belt lead in the transport direction the ends facing each other in the center of the conveyor belt. These bands improve the acceptance of crops, which are transferred from the conveyor belts of the side portions to the lower conveyor belt of the center section.